An Angel's Struggle
by pitfall115
Summary: While going through daily struggles, Palutena starts to encourage pit to spend more time with Viridi. Might there be more to it? Depends on if you have two thumbs and love hot springs.


**An Angle's Struggle Disclaimer! I own nothing. There will be spoilers. All rights to Nintendo and Sakurai for their fantastic game as well as FtAaIiRlY, for inspiring me to write stories on this site. My idea is the first story I will make so while I appreciate constructive criticism, be nice please. POV changes are in bold. Okay, so anyway, sorry to keep you waiting!**

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm clock buzzing at loud enough that a reset bomb would be drowned out by its volume. "AAHHHHH" I yell loudly as I slam the alarm clock. "LOUD NOISES!" A centurion yells in response. I am surprised to see the centurion able to continue his duties after the racket. "Uhhhg," I say, barely able to dress myself.

**(Flash Forward 15 minutes!)**

I hurry down the stairs and fall down on the last step, clutching my head. "Good morning Pit, I see you survived the alarm." Lady Palutena says silently giggling at the sight of me barely able to walk. "You know, if you had gotten the other alarm clock, I could actually perform my duties without being completely deaf!" She sighs and then says; "It is disrespectful to talk with such arrogance in front of your goddess! And if you would like a new alarm clock, tell me kindly instead of yelling. Besides, you wouldn't want me to squeeze your laurel crown again, right?" I gulp. "You'll squeeze my brains out!" I say immediately realizing the joke. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I say as she laughs. "Now then, may I see my duties other than getting a new alarm clock?" "Yes, yes of course." She says eyeing my schedule." You cleaned your room, right?" I nod. "Other than that… nothing." She says casually. I look at her and then smile. It's been 3 years since we defeated Hades and his commanders and so we haven't had much to do. "Why don't you check on little miss cactus?" She says eagerly smiling down at my beet red face. "But the last time I was with Viridi she tried to send me at a Light barrier at 300 miles per hour!" I say, remembering the terrifyingly fast lightning chariot. "Well, I haven't heard anything from her in a while and she might be planning another strike on the humans. Plus, I think she wants to see you anyway…" She finishes. "Like what? Does she have floor ice cream?" Oh, how I love floor ice cream. "No, nothing like that. You should go soon before Pittoo wakes up." She says. "DON'T CALL ME PITTOO!" DP says angrily with his wings now spread out like he's ready to fight. "Yeah you're right lady Palutena." I say, before then taking flight towards Viridi's palace of sorts.

When I near the domain, I notice Flashes of lightning and violet streaks of energy. Oh great, her commanders are fighting and I have to come over in the middle of it. I shake my head and start towards the door. "NO, YOU GAVE UP FIRST!" I hear a feisty goddess say. "I do believe you are merely in shock (Ba dum tiss) that I had complete superiority in measurement of debateable skill!" Arlon's unforgettable and gentlemanly voice says. "Ah,young master Pit. Would you care to be the judge of our little spar?" "No, I'd rather not." I say before entering the next room of her land. "I do believe master pit has business with mistress viridi perhaps?" "Maybe more than you know Arlon. Now back to fighting!" Phosphora said, still giggling knowing why Pit was here. As I walk I notice one thing, her palace is HUGE! "Woah" I walk forward not knowing where Viridi would be since there were so many doors but to my favor, the first door I opened led to her room. "Wha... PIT GET OUT!" She yells. Soon as she said it I did so. Ummm, was that what I think that was. I knock on the door a couple of times to see. "Viridi?(knock,knock,knock.) Viridi? (knock, knock, knock.) Viridi? (knock, knock, knock.)" "WHAT DO YOU WANT COOPER!" She says with obvious anger bursting through the door. I wait and about two minutes later she walks out in a new dress. "What do you need?" "I'm not sure. Palutena sent me to check on you." I say, carefully eyeing the new dress she put on. "Why did you change clothes?" "I WASN'T... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She finishes. We stand awkwardly silent for the next 40 or so seconds. "Anyway, would you like something to eat while you're here?" She says. "Floor ice cream?" "Well, only if you like organic floor ice cream." "I don't mind." I say. "After all floor ice cream is floor ice cream." We say at the same time. "BAZINGA!" Once again in unison. "Vanilla or chocolate?" She says closely examining me, to see if Palutena is spying on her. "obviously chocolate" Yet again in unison. But before she can, I say; "JINX!" Then run to the kitchen as she chases after me. It's wierd though because Viridi is... laughing?

"Pit, as long as you don't bring up "earlier" to anyone, I have no reason to be upset with you." "Sh writ, yur nrt mrd at my?" "Pit I can't hear what you say when you talk and eat at the same time like some kind of pig." "Sorry, I said; so you aren't mad at me?" "Why would I be mad at you?" "You know, like when I destroyed your rese..." She isn't mad at you. If you'd keep it that way, that'd be great. "Any who, thanks for having me over for ice cream. This was nice." She blushes and looks like she is going to say something, but before she can, "Did somebody say they liked my custard? It's fish stick flavoured!" A man who dresses nicely says while leaving a blue box says. "Umm, actually I was talking to Viridi." I say, confused as Viridi. "Oh well, Geronimo!" He says entering the blue box before it disappears. "Well, that was interesting." I tell Viridi before leaving. "What were you going to say before?" She gives me a quick peck on the check. Before I can respond I see a pillar of light surrounding me. "Bye!" She quickly shouts as she sends me home.

"Lady Palutena, I'm home! Lady Palutena?" Huh, no response. Eh, whatever. I'll go play video games. Like super bash brothers! Wait, that doesn't sound right. "GAME!" An annoyingly loud announcer's voice says. Haha! Victorious! What player could be so bad to lose to me?! (**In a galaxy far,far away.)** "WAHHHHHH!" A voice somewhat familiar says. "Shut up Thanatos! I'm trying to read!" Pandora says. "Buh, buh, you don't even know how." He says in between sniffles. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." (**Back with Pit!)** I guess I'll never know. I set down the controller and start off towards the arms altar to arm myself in case someone had hurt lady Palutena. After all, she hadn't said anything for like the entire two hours that I was home. "Those who enter hear my cry! I am the servant of the goddess of light and you have no right to interfere with the right of our home! Show yourself! Huh?" I look down and see a note then feel ready to fall down. "Pit, I am getting food and shopping with dark pit. Stay out of trouble." -Lady palutena. Oh man, now I feel stupid. I get up and walk to my room and lie on my bed. Why did Viridi kiss me? Lady Palutena and Phosphora acted like they know something... Wait. Aghhhhhhh. THEY TOTALLY SET THIS UP! I mean come on, Pittoo, shopping? How could I not notice. But how did they know how Viridi felt? I can't tell what she is thinking unless she looks really, really pissed. Which she is... a lot.

(**Palutena's POV**)"Pit! We're home! Pit? Hmmm. Pittoo, do you see pit?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT! And no, I haven't." "Strange. I wonder..." "Pit stain's probably at Viridi's place still." "Yeah, you're right." Where is Pit? He would never stay this late at Viridi's. Maybe I should read him through his laurel crown. Nah, don't wanna "interrupt" anything. "Hey, you're awfully quiet Palutena. Something you would like to say ma'am?" "How dare you." I say "Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't refer to your age, miss know it all." "Training the centurions. Three weeks." "Whatever." Dangit, he's such a brat sometimes. Oh well. At least pit's a good kid. Though where is he?


End file.
